


We're Fine Over Here, Thanks

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Canon Complient, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support, Empath, Final Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hiding, Mantis Gets a Hug, Mantis is a lover not a fighter, Missing Scene, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker is smol, The Angst is in Chapter 2, The Fluff is in Chapter 1, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: ==AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS WITHIN==It's the final battle, everything is exploding, and Mantis isn't a fighter so she's just going to run for cover. Lucky for her, Peter's had a day and is happy to share his hiding spot.(and then because I let my emotions get the best of me, I manifested an angsty second chapter)





	1. The Fluff Chapter

Get the glove to the van. It sounded easy enough. But everything around Peter was either on fire or about to be and he could barely keep his bearings straight. The small aliens with all the guns were firing on him from the moment he grabbed the gauntlet from His Majesty Black Panther T’Challa, the big four-armed aliens were mauling him and he only got out because Pepper - wait, was she using a made-up name? Did she _have_ a made up name? - Iron Pepper gave him a lift. Then she got him to the horse lady and she was really cool, but Peter didn’t get a chance to introduce himself properly before a barrage of cannon fire knocked him off again. He felt the heat of the energy incinerate the nanites making up his mask, leaving him exposed as he crashed to the ground. He looked out and saw the army continue to charge towards him, and another wave of fire falling upon him. With a tiny yelp, he curled himself around the gauntlet and dove for cover.

It was only a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Peter could tell that a scrap of something had landed on top of him but he didn’t dare look or move for fear that it might be his last. He was still reeling from coming back to life (apparently?) and was trying very hard to save the planet, he deserved a little moment in a ditch clutching an all-powerful baseball glove to catch his breath.

Then the hunk of metal was lifted off of him. He was too shaken to even wince in fear, but fortunately it wasn’t a monster come to kill him but a lady. A really cool-looking lady.

“Hi, I’m - I’m Peter Parker,” he squeaked out. After all, May raised a gentleman.

“Hey Peter Parker,” The lady said with a confident smirk. “You got something for me?”

Peter woozily got to his feet and looked across the plain. Everyone was coming at them. Like. _Everyone_. “I don’t know how you’re getting...through all that.”

A flash of red and Scarlet Wanda was beside them. “Don’t worry.” As she prepared her witchy powers, Miss Okoye strode next to the group. “She’s got help.” Suddenly Peter was surrounded by an armada of cool ladies. The horse girl, a green lady, the blue robot and bug lady from space, Ant...Woman? And Princess Shuri, _oh my gosh, gotta ask about those gauntlets later!_ They all looked extremely badass and Peter thought... _yeah, okay, they got this_. The women lept into battle and Peter stepped back a few feet to sit in the rubble again. _They got this_. He thought again.

His head rolled to the side and he was startled to see that the bug lady was now sitting beside him. “Hi,” she said nervously.

“Hi,” Peter replied. “You’re not fighting?”

The lady shook her head. “I am not strong like everyone else. Quill calls me a lover, not a fighter.”

Peter nodded. “Cool. That’s okay. I don’t always like fighting either.” He took a deep breath. “I know the fate of the world and the universe and all is at stake but I think it’s okay if we chill for a bit, right?”

The lady shrugged. “I do not know how cold it should be. But, can I sit here with you?”

Peter gave a tired smile. “Yeah. Okay.” He scooted a little closer to her. “By the way, I didn’t really get a chance to introduce myself to you when we were in space. I’m Peter Parker.”

He extended his hand. The lady wrapped both of her hands around his fingers and shook. “I am Mantis.”

Their brief moment was interrupted by one of the larger aliens suddenly jumping in front of them and roaring. The two heroes screamed in fear before Mantis threw her hands in front of her. “ _Sleep_!” She shouted. And with a start, the monster slowed and slumped over.

Peter looked at his new friend with a start. “You can make things fall asleep?” he gasped in surprise.

Mantis was staring at her hands. “Usually I have to touch them...” She smiled and stood up. “Maybe...I am a fighter!”

An explosion nearby rocked the ground near the two and shook the monster back awake. It made a lunge for Mantis, but Peter quickly webbed her out of its reach, then launched himself onto its head before stabbing at it with two of his Iron Spider legs. Quickly they pierced its armour and soon enough the alien was dead for real. Peter slumped off of the beast and shakily made his way back to the ditch.

“Sorry. Maybe I’m not a fighter after all.”

Peter smiled wearily. “Nah, you were great. You just need some practice. I’m sure you’ll be as cool as your friends one day.” Then his legs gave out and he would’ve fallen in a heap if Mantis hadn’t caught him.

“You’re very nice,” she said as she placed her hand on his forehead. “Now relax, Parker.”

Peter felt a wave of tranquility wash over him. “Thanks, Mantis. You’re good at this stuff too.”

They spent a few more moments hiding before Peter felt the need to jump back into the fray, but he made sure Mantis was okay before he swung off.

 


	2. The Angsty Chapter

After the battle, after the sacrifices and the death of Iron Man, Peter saw Mantis standing to the side with the other Guardians. He took a few breaths so that his lip would stop trembling, then approached her. She happened to see him before he said anything, and quickly threw her arms around him.

“Parker! I’m sorry for your Iron Dad.” Peter just nodded - she wasn’t the first person to make that mistake that day, and she probably wouldn’t be the last, so he didn’t worry about correcting her. He hugged her back and it was several minutes before they parted.

“Thanks for coming,” he said. “I’m...I’m glad everyone could come.”

Mantis nodded. “He seemed like a good man. I would have liked to know him longer. But, he was a better dad than mine. I’m glad he was there for you.”

Peter nodded again, feeling the grief start to build up again. “Yeah, I know. I...Mantis, you do stuff with emotions, right? Can you...can you not make me feel sad?”

Mantis looked down. “I...yes. I can do that. Share emotions, give them to people, take them away. But Parker, I don’t think I should do that to you.”

Now Peter was hit with another pang of grief, this time mixed with the bitter taste of disappointment. “Please, Mantis. I can’t...I shouldn’t...be feeling this bad. Which I hate because Mr. Stark...Tony wasn’t my real dad. He just helped me out a lot and I’ve already lost m-my...my parents and th-then Uncle Ben and I tried not to blame -” He had to take a breath, not that that stopped the tears from flowing. “I tried not to blame myself for that one because it wasn’t my fault, but this time it’s like - if I hadn’t given up the gauntlet, if I’d gone back into battle sooner maybe he w-wouldn’t... _ugh_!” He fell to his knees, cries causing his body to convulse, and Peter hated making a scene but he hated the fact that this grief was hitting him so bad so much so _right now_.

Then Mantis was there beside him, her hand resting on his, and even though Peter didn’t feel his sorrow leave he felt it...move beyond. Through watery eyes he saw Mantis’ antennae glowing. Her big black eyes were tearful too, now. “Parker...Peter. It is okay to feel this sad. It is good. If I have learned anything from guarding the galaxy it is that you should _never_ let your emotions build up inside you or you _break_. And all this sorrow, it’s not just for Tony. It’s for everybody.” She reached out with her other hand to lift Peter’s chin. “Peter, you are so sad for Tony and your uncle and your parents. You’re sad for Vision and Gamora even though you never met them. You’re sad for Loki and all the Asgardians that Mr. Thor lost. You’re crying for everyone who’s lives Thanos ruined.”

Finally Mantis let go of Peter’s hands, and her tears managed to come to a stop. Peter’s did too, more so from exhaustion than anything else. “You have a big heart, Peter, just like your friends. You care about everyone and that is a good thing. Cry. Weep. Be angry. But don’t try to throw your emotions away. They are what make you strong.”

They sat on the grass for a while, Peter clutching Mantis’ hand in his - not for her powers, but just for someone to hold on to. Finally, he moved to stand and helped Mantis up. “Thanks, Mantis. You’ve got a big heart too, you know.”

Mantis shook her head. “No, not like you.”

Peter smiled, the first in several days. “No, really. You have to have a big heart to be able to handle everyone’s emotions like that. You’re...awesome.”

Mantis smiled sheepishly, then it grew more confident. “We are _both_ awesome.”

Peter giggled. “Yep! Got it in one.”

Eventually the Guardians left. Peter obviously stayed behind to talk and help and reminisce. He cried three more times that day, and countless times in the next month, but he didn’t feel so bad about it after that.

And Mantis? She decided that it was time for her to truly start kicking names and tacking asses.


End file.
